


Dinner Date, Theatre Date

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Arm Appreciation, Dinner, F/F, Flirting, London, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe visits Rami in London and they have a date night consisting of dinner and the theatre. Rami also appreciates how much buffer Joe's arms look since he last saw him.





	Dinner Date, Theatre Date

Joe’s tired when his flight lands in London. But he feels his excitement rising when he sees Rami waiting for him in the arrivals section. Joe drops his bags and rushes into Rami’s arms. It’s been weeks since they were last together. Joe doesn’t like when they’re in different countries.

He picks Rami up in a giant hug. “It’s so good to see you,” he says.

“I have a surprise for you,” Rami says with a laugh.

“A good surprise?” Joe asks.

Rami smiles. “I think you’ll like it.”

His surprise turns out to be Gwil waiting near the car. Joe attacks Gwil with a hug. Rami takes some pictures of them, laughing when Joe has to stand on his tiptoes to hug Gwil.

“Best surprise ever,” Joe says, kissing him in thanks.

The three of them go off to get drinks and catch up. It’s been months since he and Rami last saw Gwil. Ben’s still in Ireland filming, but Joe will meet up with him soon. Joe hasn’t felt happier in a long time. He loves being surrounded by one of his best friends and his boyfriend.

They stay out late before heading their separate ways. Gwil goes to his flat and Rami follows Joe to his hotel. Rami has a place in London while he’s filming Bond.

“If you’re here, I’m staying with you,” Rami says, as if Joe’s stupid for thinking anything else.

They’re too tired to do anything that night so they just snuggle in bed. 

Rami has the next day off work. So he and Joe have a lazy morning in bed. They have dinner and theatre plans later that night.

“I’m happy you’re visiting,” Rami says. They’ve ordered room service rather than going out.

“Like I’d pass up this opportunity,” Joe says. He kisses Rami and smiles. “Of course I’m going to see you.”

“Sorry I can’t travel with you,” Rami says wistfully.

Joe would love to go on a long three week European vacation with Rami. But he knows Rami has other obligations. He has to film one of the most important movies of his career. 

“There’ll be time for vacations together later,” Joe says.

They have some lazy morning sex after their breakfast is done. Then they spend the afternoon cuddling and hanging out. Neither of them want to move now that they’re back together. Joe knows if they went out Rami would be reconigzed. And maybe approached by fans. He has no problem with taking pictures of Rami and fans. But he also wants to spend an uninterrupted day with his boyfriend.

After another order of room service for lunch, they put a movie on the TV. They get distracted halfway through by a heavy makeout session instead.

“I’ve really missed this,” Joe says.

Rami’s in his lap, arms around his neck. His lips are plump from kissing. He looks beautiful.

“You should move to London while I’m filming here,” Rami teases.

Joe yanks Rami’s shirt up and off. “Maybe I will,” he says. He secures his hold around Rami’s waist and drags him close.

Their makeout turns to fooling around. They spend so much time getting lost in each other they’re almost late for dinner.

“It’s your fault for being so damn sexy,” Joe says. He kisses Rami in the elevator on the way down from the hotel.

“Don’t start or we’ll never make our reservations.”

They do make their reservations. They end up hopping in a cab on the way there and Rami decides to play dirty and start feeling up Joe’s arm. Joe has to hold back a groan.

“You’re a tease,” he says.

“Just paying you back for that kiss in the elevator,” Rami says.

“You’re insatiable,” Joe says. He loves it.

They make it through dinner without any incidents. Joe chooses to sit as close to Rami as possible. Now that they’re in the same place after week apart, he doesn’t want to leave Rami’s side.

They walk hand in hand to the theatre afterward. Joe has no idea what the play is, but Rami suggested it.

“It came as a recommendation,” he says.

Joe’s happy to go along with it if it makes Rami happy. As they enter the theatre, a few people recognize Rami. But luckily no one asks for a picture since everyone is trying to find their seats.

The play is good. But Joe can focus because Rami has a hand wrapped around his arm the entire time. He keeps squeezing his muscles every so often. 

“Stop it,” he murmurs.

Rami just smirks at him. He totally knows what he’s doing.

Joe tries his best not to pull Rami into the nearest bathroom or closet once the play is done. “You’re horibble,” he syas. “I had to sit through two hours of you torturing me.”

“I’ll make it up to you when we get back to the hotel,” Rami says.

“Deal,” Joe says, hurrying him out of the theatre.

They’re stopped by a fan on their way to find a cab. Rami graciously allows a picture, smirking at Joe while he poses and Joe takes the picture. He knows he’s teasing him.

Joe’s so desperate by the tme they get back to the hotel. He almost wants to undress Rami right there in the elevator. But he waits until they get back to the hotel room. He all but drags Rami to the bed. He pushes him down on the bed and crawls on top.

“If you keep acting like this, I won’t want to leave you and go on my trip,” he says.

Rami smiles up at him. “That’s the plan.”

“Oh?” Joe asks, kissing him.

Rami hums into this kiss. “Yup. You should stay here for the next three weeks and give me some much needed attention.”

Joe laughs and kisses him again. “I’ll see what I can do about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy we got that picture of Rami and Joe in London. Also those pictures of Joe's arms holy shit. 
> 
> I hope we get more content to fuel this Mazlek hole that I hope people are still interested in.


End file.
